Gratitude
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: At the Death Bazaar, Maka had saved Tsugumi's life. Now she wants to repay her debt.


The first time Tsugumi meets Maka Albarn, she's full of awe for the older girl. Maka leaps nimbly up the stairs that Tsugumi has been struggling up for what seemed like _hours_. In the bright desert sunlight she looks almost ethereal, bounding up the stairs, graceful and fierce like a true warrior, a _hero_. The encounter is brief, much too brief, but she gives Tsugumi the encouragement she needed to finish climbing the stairs.

As she finishes her juice, Tsugumi drinks in the view of Death City. At least climbing all those stairs allowed her to see this gorgeous view! Her stomach flutters with nerves as she turns around to face her new school. _No turning back now_. She thinks back to the girl she met on the stairs. She'd gotten the impression that Maka was a strong and kind person. Hopefully, she'll get to see her again, and get to know her better. _And thank her for the juice_ , she reminds herself.

When she stands up for Meme in the hall, she hopes that Maka would be proud of her. She adopts the pigtails because she wants to emulate Maka's courage.

* * *

The next time she runs into Maka, she's doing a demonstration for her NOT class. It seems almost surreal, chatting with the older girl about the school's uniforms and trading fashion advice. And she doesn't mind that Tsugumi copied her pigtails! Actually, she thinks it's cute! Tsugumi wonders if this day could possibly get any better, and then Maka starts her demonstration.

Her partner, the boy with the weird stage name, Soul Eater, transforms into long-handled weapon with a wicked blade—a scythe! Maka moves around so lightly, it almost looks like she's floating, and Tsugumi has forgotten how to breath. Twirling her weapon in her hands, Maka and her partner are perfectly in sync. She hopes that she and her future partner will look like that someday.

* * *

The third time she and Maka cross paths, she lies to Maka and Maka saves her life. _And Eternal Feather tries to kill herself_. Now, three days later, Tsugumi stands uncertainly outside Maka's apartment, awkwardly cradling a plate of cookies in one arm and the book that Maka gave her tucked under the other. She shifts her weight, knocking nervously and debating whether or not she can still turn back (or if she's even at the right apartment, she'd asked Sid and triple checked the address three times, but her sense of direction is abysmal) when she hears Maka's voice.

"Jeez, Soul, I've got it!" she hears Maka huff in irritation. And then the door is open and Tsugumi finds herself face to face with her idol. "Oh, hello, Tsugumi," Maka greets politely.

"Hi!" Tsugumi manages to squeak out, her voice an octave higher than usual. "I-I brought you some cookies!" she stammers, holding out the covered plate and nearly dropping it before Maka hastily steadies her arm.

"Thank you! These look delicious!" Maka comments, taking the plate from Tsugumi before she can almost drop it again. "Come on in, have a seat," she instructs, gesturing to the couch and setting the plate of cookies down on the coffee table. Tsugumi follows her inside, gazing around the apartment. It's so cozy and friendly-looking, and everything is so clean.

The boy from earlier (she's assuming that it's Soul) says something muffled, which Maka apparently understood. "It's Tsugumi Harudori, remember the girl from the Death Bazaar?" she calls back. He says something else, still muffled, and Maka just shakes her head and smiles. She turns to Tsugumi. "Sorry about that, Soul's not much of a people person," she explains cheerfully. She cocks her head. "So, any particular reason you're bringing me cookies? I mean, we're always grateful for pastries—"

"I wanted to thank you!" Tsugumi blurts out, interrupting Maka, before covering her mouth with her hands, aghast at her own rudeness. Maka, fortunately, just smiles kindly. Tsugumi just takes a deep breath and tries to regain her lost composure. "At the bazaar, you saved my life. And Anya's. You saved all of us, really."

Ever modest, Maka just waves a hand. "I was just doing my job."

"But you were so brave!" Tsugumi gushes. "You went out there and did something, you and Soul, while I just stood there frozen like an idiot!"

"It's okay, you're still new to this still," Maka reassures her, her expression kind. "No one is expecting you to go rushing headfirst into danger yet!"

"I guess you have a point," Tsugumi concedes. "And I didn't want to just thank you for that. When we first met, on the stairs in front of the school, you were so kind and encouraging." She locks her gaze on her knees as her cheeks begin to turn pink. "You inspired me to finish climbing those stairs, and to stick with it and go to school here. I wouldn't have been able to save Meme, I would have never been brave enough, if I hadn't met you." Her voice is almost a whisper now, and she's sure her face has never been redder.

Maka is quiet for a few minutes, probably feeling as awkward as Tsugumi does. Her cheeks are tinged a little pink as well. "Thank you," she murmurs, making Tsugumi feel warmer. Abruptly, she darts a hand and takes a bit from one of the cookies that Tsugumi brought over. "These are amazing! Did you make them yourself?" Tsugumi nods, glad that her baking turned out well. Maka finally notices the book that Tsugumi is holding. "Oh, did you like it? It's one of my favorites!"

"I have a confession to make," Tsugumi says in a small voice, holding the book out to Maka. "I'm really grateful, but the truth is—"

"You're not much of a reader?" Maka interjects. At Tsugumi's surprised expression, she elaborates slightly. "Soul isn't either, but I managed to bully him into reading it, and despite his protests, I know he really enjoyed it. So keep it," she hands the book back to Tsugumi. "I'll bet you'll like it too."

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, nibbling on cookies, before Maka turns back to Tsugumi. "So, how are your classes going?"

Tsugumi blinks, confused by the change in subject. "They're going okay, I guess."

"You'll get the hang of it," Maka says, and Tsugumi feels bolstered by Maka's apparent confidence in her. "How about a partner?"

Thinking of Anya and Meme, Tsugumi shakes her head. "I haven't decided yet."

"That's good," Maka replies, nodding. Sensing Tsugumi's bewilderment, she explains herself. "Taking your time in picking a partner is important. Choosing carefully is important!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Tsugumi promises.

"Good!" Maka praises her. "Just wait, you'll be the top of your class in no time!"

"I'll do my best!" Tsugumi promises. So long as Maka has faith in her, she's pretty sure that she can do anything.

* * *

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
